heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Winnepacaca
Camp Winnepacaca is a camp for kid vampires appearing in Hotel Transylvania 2. This is where Dracula first learned how to transform into an animal, shapeshift, and some other skills, and where he brought Dennis to teach him how to be a vampire. It is located deep within the mountains of Transylvania in order to keep itself hidden from the human world, and to be protected from sunlight. However, due to the centuries of evolution, the activities of the camp has been dulled for safety and many modern elements have been used, which makes Dracula pretty upset. History This camp was built in back to the 15th century the latest. It's a place where Dracula learned to catch mice, and shape-shift, and use his incredible powers and strength. When Dennis arrives, the leader of the camp is Dana, and he shows them that some of the recent activities for Vampire Children. Much to Dracula's surprise, some modern activities can be seen in the camp, for instance, badminton is introduced to the children. Some other traditional lessons have quite been modified as well. Previously, Dracula needed to learn how to catch mices, but it is currently changed to "tee-mousing" - the camp director has brought them all to a tee-ball version of mice-eating; mice are on a tee instead of being caught in the wild. Basically, the kids just need to run up one at a time and grab the mouse; the director found this is a good way to build their confidence. Dracula sees a 200-feet-tall rickety old diving tower. It was where he learned to fly, but it is currently blocked from using and a replacement is currently in use - Vampire children with instructors are lined up, jumping off a four-foot-high tower. All of them wear helmets and padding, and some jump off and retain the padding even when they turn to bats. Dracula becomes speechless. Later, Dracula, with his grandson and his friends, gather at the campfire with other children. Dana leads them (but Dracula refuses to) sing a song about vampire, making it like a normal camp. Dracula can't help but leave with his friends to the old jump tower and throws Dennis down for learning flying. It turns out Dennis can't fly yet, so Dracula instantly flies down as a bat and catch Dennis. Seeing this, the Vampire Children start to record the scene with their smartphones. Seeing this, Dana tries to contact with Dennis' mother, but Dracula refuses to tell anything. During their argue, the weight of Frank causes the tower to collapse, and the ruins hit directly on the campfire. Frank is on fire; horrified, he screams and rushes around the building, making them burnt as well, while Murray and Wayne unsuccessfully try to calm him down and stop him. The reaction of the children is taking out their marshmallow and rushes to the fire excitedly. Seeing this, Dennis asked Drac if they are the bad guys but Dracula blames Dana that the tower is too dangerous and is about to leave, but a falling tree hits their vehicle - the hotel hearse - and then it explodes. Wayne even chases after the flying wheel. Later the firefighters arrive and the fire of the buildings and Frank is finally put out mainly. At the same time, Mavis, in Santa Cruz, notices a video that one of the Vampire Children uploaded about the falling of Dennis, so she calls her father and notices some abnormal activities and decides go back to the hotel immediately. Griffincalls Blobby, who is previously thrown out of the cliff accidentally, and he drives his scooter with leaves and a squirrel inside him. So Dracula and the rest jump on the scooter and leaves, though the scooter moves extremely slow. Trivia * There is a deleted scene in Hotel Transylvania 2 showing a younger Dracula at the camp learning how to catch mice, shapeshift and use his incredible power. The scene would have been shown while Dracula was explaining to Dennis what he would be doing at the camp. * A image of the bunkhouse is seen of the official Hotel Transylvania Facebook page. * It is never known that whether the camp is rebuilt after the fire. Category:Locations Category:Hotel Transylvania locations Category:Camps